Entanglement
by Frecklehead
Summary: Poseidon and Amphitrite - how they came to be. 'nuff said.
1. THE SEA NYMPH

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the next story to Hades and Persephone's CAPTIVATED. My take on the whole Poseidon and Amphitrite mythology. The first three chapters are just the precursor to the widely accepted myth of Poseidon and Amphitrite's meeting at the island of Naxos. We'll get there. Soon. But right now, would love to read your comments and reaction on the initial three chapters. =)**

* * *

THE SEA NYMPH

_The Silver Palace_

Amphitrite tiptoed along the silent halls of her father's underwater palace, careful not to gain the attention of any of the palace mermaids, the roving merfolks (who were the designated guards of her father's considerable abode), or worse, her parents.

_'Oh please no, NOT her parents!' _she puffed at a stray of auburn hair that fell across her face as she glanced furtively behind her shoulders and then back at the long empty hallway leading to the array of rooms that were allocated separately for each of the last dozen of Nereus and Doris' fifty daughters.

And much to her chagrin, she was _one _of the last dozen.

She would've loved so much to be one of the oldest. It just seemed that they had the least to prove to their parents, they had the effortless talent to boss the younger ones around (and actually appear like they had the right to do so) AND they got the best chambers in the palace!

'_Well, not that her chamber was any less,'_ she reconsidered, _'It's just that the chambers assigned to the eldest sisters were facing the palace gates and courtyards, and therefore overlooking the magnificent underwater metropolis that her father reigns over and thus always have the front seat in any of the elaborate mardi gras parades that their kingdom held every year._'

Petty. Amphitrite scoffed at her own thoughts. But that's mostly how her thoughts go anyway whenever she's pitted against her siblings. It never fails to call the unreasonable child in her.

She gave another glance around her surroundings before deciding to take a dash to the second door at the left corridor to reach her chamber. Automatically closing the door behind her, she leaned herself against it and felt a smile softly creeping from her lips.

'_At last!'_ she sighed, _'Her sanctuary!'_

If it were a few years ago, she'd never be able to pull that off. Her father's palace was known to be significantly filled with people who had, without surprise, mostly disappeared soon after the rise of the Olympian brothers.

'_The Olympian brothers…' _Amphitrite had to forcibly stop herself from rolling her eyes at the thought of the unbelievably shrewed, tactically-gifted and physically blessed Olympian brothers who spearheaded the Titanomachy that led to the overthrowing of the rule of the Titans. And by _Titans_, it meant it included her own father, Nereus, who although aligned with the gods, his role in the realm of the sea had still been greatly diminished by the induction of Poseidon into the sea hierarchy.

Oh, Amphitrite wouldn't have found any problem with that nor with the inclusion of an Olympian God in their underwater sovereignty. If only _that_ certain Olympian god _actually_ deserved the title or, in Poseidon's case, at least show a little _interest_ in overlooking the matters concerning the Sea Realm.

So far, the only notable action he's done was to change his appearance to look older - a whole lot older than he actually was, as she was told for she had never seen him otherwise - so that the leaders and citizens under the sea will take him seriously and place him at par with the Titan brothers, Nereus and Oceanus, who were way older and more experienced than he was in governing the underwater realm.

Though Amphitrite couldn't deny the god his moments of brilliance over the years that he had settled himself into their dominion, but for as long as she could remember, Poseidon was a god whom the underwater people can easily please but is temperamental at his worse and largely complacent at his best which makes him a rather unpredictable head of an incredibly large realm.

And it irritated her. It irritated her so. To have the territory she treasured and cared the most to be placed into the hands of some rash, often unreliable but wildly charismatic head of the underwater state who had immediately attracted the Sea Residents with his easy charm within just a few months after claiming his seat centuries ago - or so Doris says, Amphitrite had to trust her mother on that one because she couldn't recall much about it given that she was just a child when the Olympians took over.

Putting aside the fact that she IS Nereus' daughter; she knew that her father would do just fine handling the Sea Realm better than the Olympian newcomer. Nereus was by far well-adjusted, milder, grounded and a whole less erratic than Poseidon was.

Life would've been a whole lot easier if it were thus, Amphitrite mused. If it were her father ruling over the high seas with her uncle, Oceanus, she wouldn't be in a constant state of worry over the sea-territories and the seaside kingdoms that were assigned to them to look after.

By then she wouldn't have had any reason to regularly meddle in the monthly Sea Council to air the grievances of the coastal and underwater residents that were designated under her jurisdiction. She was currently overseeing the city of Corinth and the waters surrounding it for years already, and she's always in distress over their welfare whenever Poseidon seems too preoccupied on _other_ matters.

Amphitrite's face formed an immediate scrunch as she opened her dressing cabinet and roamed her eyes at the lines of flowing dresses of all cuts and styles imaginable which she rarely even touched. She'd long ditched style over comfort - much to her sisters' dismay - ever since she'd decided that the elaborate robes that most of her sisters seem to prefer were of no use when she was constantly out in the open seas or with the coastal villages.

Amphitrite glowered at the collection of colorful dresses in front of her. _'Gracious! She didn't even have any idea what style was fashionable!' _she remarked to herself, _'She's helpless!'_

Making a hasty decision, she pulled a cream white chiffon dress with beadings in its wide-sweeping collar as well as the linings in the shoulder opening of its puffy sleeves that were cinched just above the elbows, as she hurriedly discarded her daily wear from Corinth.

She eyed herself in her floor-length mirror. _'That's strange,'_ she contemplated, _'She swore this same dress didn't fit her properly just a few years ago. It just slump its way down all over the floor, just like the rest of her other dresses.'_

She made a swift turn of the dress and marveled. Corinth food might have done her something good, for the dress now fits her all in the right places. Fancy! Her mother would be so glad about it given that Doris never fails to harass her about being too gangly for her height and almost always shoves food under her nose whenever chance permits her mother to.

Amphitrite consciously ran a hand through her crown of unruly auburn curls and wondered, _'Now, what to do with her hair…'_

As if summoned by her thoughts, her chamber doors suddenly flew open, with two golden haired mermaids sashaying into the expanse of her room.

One can barely hear the footsteps that bristle underneath their long, flowy skirts that immediately transforms into fish-like tails as soon as they step out from the Silver Palace. Either way, fish-like tails or without, the mermaids boasted the slimmest waists in the entirety of the Sea Realm which they never allow you to forget, because their upper bodies are only covered by colored shells to conceal their breasts, the rest lay bare for all the world to see.

"Lady Amphitrite!" exclaimed the blue-eyed Melusine, "It really IS you!"

Amphitrite flailed her hand furiously, warning, "Hush! Keep your voice down."

Melusine dropped her voice audibly, "But why didn't you inform us of your arrival, milady? Your mother's been expecting you for ages!"

Amphitrite replied with an impish smile, "_Exactly_!" she replied, "That's why I prefer my appearance a secret."

"I told you t'was her!" the other attendant, Thessalonike, gestured, "It was either Rhea sneaking about by the pillared hallway, or Amphitrite. Nobody's hair as red as theirs! And since it's unimaginable for the Mother of the Gods to be creeping about by the hallways in the Silver Palace, it could only be none other than Amphitrite that I spotted."

Amphitrite gasped, aghast, "How dare you! You make it sound as if I make it a habit to be creeping about by the hallways."

Melusine sneered at her, "Well, you were very good at demonstrating it just about a minute ago," the attendant disputed, "I saw you myself."

Embarrassed, Amphitrite transferred her attention back to the mirror, tugging at her messy hair, "Everybody sneaks about at least once in their lives…" she mumbled.

"Your parents have been really concerned about you, milady," softly reprimanded Thessalonike, as she started to glaze a critical eye on the chiffon dress that Amphitrite was wearing, her assisting nature kicking into action, "You haven't returned to the palace for seven months. And your mother's been complaining that she only sees you during the Sea Council and even then you disappear immediately right after…"

"I've been really busy at Corinth," Amphitrite shrugged curtly, "And besides… it hasn't been seven months!" she complained, "Where did mother think I get all the decent dresses I wear during the Sea Council?"

"So!" Melusine remarked, "You've been sneaking around the palace for seven months now!"

"Why do you make it sound like it's a crime?" protested the young Nereid.

"This needs a belt," uttered Thessalonike, not paying attention to the conversation.

Melusine herself pushed Amphitrite into a chair, facing the mirror, and then seizing control of her hair, "Here, let me do that," the attendant offered, trying to make sense out of her massive curls, before responding to Amphitrite's remark, "Just in case you forgot, milady, your father owns _this_ palace. You don't really have to go sneaking about."

Thessalonike reappeared carrying a brown beaded belt that matched the linings of her dress, "Sit up straight, so I can put this around you," she instructed and Amphitrite did as she was told.

"Where, may we ask, are you going?" Melusine inquired as she continued fervently combing at the strands of her hair.

"The Sea Council," she replied matter-of-factly.

This earned a low whistle from Thessalonike, "Oh… I'm not sure someone's going to like that…"

Amphitrite wrinkled her nose in answer, "I have no choice!" she protested, "The people at Corinth had been recently ravaged by a heavy storm that took almost their entire livelihood!"

"Well, does your mother know about your attendance to the Sea Council?" Melusine followed.

"Nope!" a voice from behind chimed in bursting from the chamber door, "_Mother_ does NOT know about YOUR attendance in the Sea Council!"

Amphitrite snapped around, "Mother!" she gasped.

Doris eyed the two attendants, gently ordering, "Leave us."

Even before Amphitrite could stand, Doris' hands were already on her shoulders pinning her down to her sitting position. Her mother waited for the mermaids to exit the chamber and close the door behind them.

"Mother," Amphitrite began, "I can explain…"

"Why are you doing this?" the blonde-haired Doris interrupted, her voice gentle and maternal, green eyes meeting their exact match by the reflection in the mirror.

"Mother, you know I need to," she explained, "We have responsibilities to the people we are designated to. And right now, the people of Corinth need me. And on my part, I have to communicate those needs to the right people who's got the _power_ to help them."

"They need you so much you failed to show yourself up in your father's house for seven months?" Doris inquired, "And really Amphitrite, if you need the _Council Head _to _help_ you, you've got to practice expressing it with a little more charm than force. It's a secret weapon women of all ages have been using!"

Amphitrite couldn't help rolling her eyes, "And by Council Head you mean Poseidon."

"Who else?" Doris exclaimed, "On last month's council, you basically verbally battered the man just so he'd support one of your sisters in the Erythraean Sea."

"On _my_ defense, mother, HE wasn't listening!" Amphitrite objected, "Clio had been addressing her cause for a good half an hour but that _old man's_ attention had been distracted by some sea nymph that passed by the amphitheatre! It's unbearable."

"I appreciate your loyalty to your sister, _dearest_, but you've got to give Clio the chance to stand up on her own," Doris justified, "And besides, you really need to try to be a little bit more agreeable to the Council Head," her mother advised, "You're beginning to get quite a reputation."

Amphitrite immediately scowled, "What do I care about having a _reputation_?"

"Oh you HAVE to care," Doris stressed, "Most of the eligible men in the territory attends the council and you're scaring them away!"

"Cowards!" mumbled Amphitrite.

"Amphitrite," Doris warned.

She huffed, "Just for reasoning's sake, mother, the only reason I stood up for Clio in the council last month was because I saw she needed a little push. That's all there was to it," she explained, "Clio's the gentlest soul, mother. A slight rejection can crush her."

"Do you think I don't know that? I'm your mother. I know everything about the lot of you," Doris replied, gathering the remaining mass of Amphitrite's hair that Melusine left unbraided.

"Oh do you?" teased Amphitrite.

"Don't tempt me," Doris retorted, tugging at her hair, "And, also, how many times do I have to tell you to stop referring to Poseidon as an old man? You, being Nereus' daughter, should know better that it's all only for appearances sake."

Amphitrite tried to crane her head around to look at her mother, but to no avail, "But I've never seen him otherwise!" she reasoned.

"Oh, hush now!" her mother remarked, "You'd always somehow carried some animosity, some sort of resentment, towards the god over their taking over the lines of the Titans."

"Don't you?" Amphitrite returned.

"No," Doris answered.

"Really?"

"Really," her mother emphasized, "And so does your father. That's what always happens after a war, darling. There's always going to be a change in power. It's the law of nature. The axis will be tilted. One has got to accept that."

"Just like that?" the young Nereid pushed.

"Just like that," nodded her mother, each word said with emphasis as she finished braiding Amphitrite's hair, "It's actually incredible to find that you've been carrying that burden in you when you were just about four… when the Olympians took power."

"Five!" she corrected, meeting her mother's gaze at the mirror and handing her the hair net with tiny shower of white pearls to scoop her braid up.

A frown suddenly formed on her mother's pretty face as she made some final fixes on Amphitrite's hair, expressing, "Long hair suits you. I never quite understood why you insist on pulling them up on a hair net."

Doris placed a final pat on Amphitrite's hair before the young Nereid stood up, "Don't you like my hair net?" she asked, "I find them really… convenient," she said as she took a last look on herself in the mirror before facing her mother, "There. How do I look? Am I decent enough?"

A look of awe was sketched on her mother's face which actually frightened her a bit.

"My, we _really_ haven't seen each other for a long while," Doris whispered, looking at her from head to foot, "You've changed."

Amphitrite's brows furrowed, "Is that a good thing? Or a bad thing?"

Doris pushed her daughter to take a swift turn, and rejoined, "Definitely GOOD!"

She really didn't know how to accept that, so Amphitrite returned it, "You're looking good yourself, mother," she supplied, "Going somewhere?"

This time, Doris gave her a narrowing gaze and a pursed mouth, "To the Sea Council."

"You've been making a frequent appearance in the Council yourself, mother," she joked.

"I only attend because I'm trying to save _some _of my daughters from expressing their opinions too much and make themselves a group of social pariah!" she proclaimed, "For the love of all that is holy, Amphitrite, please don't idolize your sisters Pherusa and Dynamene so much!"

"Whoever told you that I was idolizing them?"

Her mother nodded at her knowingly, "Oh, you are _fast _becoming like them! Opinionated, unrepentant and completely uncontrollable!"

Amphitrite shrugged, as she started for the door, "They're my elder sisters, _maybe_ I take after them."

"Where are you going?" followed Doris.

"To the Sea Council," Amphitrite announced with a sweet smile, "I've got some verbal battering to do!"

"Oh no you don't!" Doris called, trailing after her.


	2. THE OLYMPIAN GOD

THE OLYMPIAN GOD

_Thessaly_

Poseidon's brows flickered, feeling the unwelcomed ray of the sun striking his face. His body still protesting the disruption from its deep slumber, he turned his head away from the tell-tale signs of daylight, groaning as he buried his face deep into the soft, warm pillows that invitingly smell of anemone and… perfume.

_'Wait,' _his mind lethargically coming back to consciousness, _'This was NOT his bedchamber in the Aegae Palace.'_

A woman's hand came slowly running up his spine, followed by a soft moan from the supple body that was temptingly pressing itself closer beside him and he blinked his eyes wide open. His gaze immediately narrowing at the brunette beauty still half-asleep next to him, his eyes having a hard time adjusting to the bright morning light.

_ 'Ah! Iphimedeia…'_ his thoughts successfully conjuring a name.

"You're awake," the woman murmured, not even caring to open her tired eyes.

He involuntarily ran a hand to his temple, his long dark hair falling in strands, muttering, his voice still hoarse from sleep, "What on earth did you let me drink last night?"

This elicited a seductive laugh from his companion, "You liked it?" she whispered in his ear.

"By the gods, I must have," he replied, "Because it's currently giving me a colossal headache."

Iphimedeia ran feather-light kisses up his neck, "I can take that away from you…" she offered appealingly, "If you want me to…"

"Ah darling," he teased, "Your husband will _not _want you to…"

Iphimedeia pushed her hands adamantly around him, "Too late for that don't you think?" she mumbled with a purr, "And besides, Aeolus won't be back until tomorrow…" she informed, kissing him at the back of his neck.

He heard himself groan, succumbing to the gentle invasion of her hands.

And then a thought popped into his head.

_The Sea Council!_

Poseidon bolted upright, demanding, "What time is it?"

Iphimedeia blinked her eyes open, those eyes with the warmest shade of brown staring up at him with a combination of surprise and question.

"I… I don't know," she answered in bafflement, "Judging by the sun outside, I suppose it's about midday."

"Midday," he started to grumble, stumbling out of the bed and seizing every garment scattered around the floor of the spacious bedchamber that he judged were his, "Midday!"

"What seems to be the matter?" the woman asked curiously, watching him as he paced back and forth around the room, furiously putting on his clothes.

Poseidon halted, glancing at his companion, alluringly poised in the middle of the bed, leaning questioningly up her elbows, wrapped only by the thinnest of coverlets. The memories of last night began to flood his thoughts.

Sensing the hesitation in him, she repeated, "Is there a problem?"

Before he could even utter an answer, a voice was heard bellowing down the hallways, "Iphimedeia!" it was her husband, and the woman scrammed straight out from the bed, rushing about the room in search of her clothes, "Iphimedeia!"

Poseidon pointed at the door, averting, "THAT, my dear, is the problem!"

His companion was hardly paying him any attention as she tried to pull herself together, and fully-clad.

Poseidon started off to the veranda.

"Poseidon!" the woman called after him, and before he knew it, she was already embracing him from behind, "When will I see you again?"

He gave her a lopsided smile, "Whenever you want to," he answered, adding, "You know how to call me."

She nodded fervently and planted a passionate kiss on his lips before releasing him.

Poseidon swung himself down the thick marbled railings, landed powerfully into the ground and made a dash for it.

'_Damn, his head hurts!' _he softly cursed, seeing flashes of light by his sudden exertion of energy.

But headache or without, he will have to face the Council!

He let out a long rough breath, wishing fervently that Nereus and Oceanus will be able to cover up for his more than possible lackluster appearance on the day's congregation.

The fates be blessed for those titans!


	3. THE SEA COUNCIL

THE SEA COUNCIL

_The Council Amphitheatre_

_Aegean Sea_

The carriage led by four sturdy hippocamps, the underwater's counterpart to a land horse with hinds the shape of large coiling, scaly fishtail, came to a halt just outside the ivory steps of the massive open amphitheatre that holds the monthly Sea Council attended by majority of the sea deities.

A palace merman appeared by the carriage window, opening the door and giving a hand to Doris as she stepped out of the royal carriage. Amphitrite followed right behind, raising her head admiringly to gaze at the façade of the building's compelling structure with its wide arches supported by massive Ionic and Corinthian columns.

"Well, come along," Doris beckoned at Amphitrite, as she wrapped herself with a flimsy white shawl, "Whatever are you standing there for?"

"Nothing," Amphitrite shrugged, rushing beside her mother, as they walked up the amphitheatre steps, expressing, "You know _this_ is embarrassing."

"What are you talking about?" replied her mother, who was by then preoccupied with nodding and greeting the other sea and river deities they happen to pass by.

"Why do I have to be the only one _chaperoned_ in attending the council?" she complained under her breath while at the same time granting a smile at Enipeus, the river god, who walked by, "You have forty-nine other daughters! You may have forgotten about them so I'm just throwing it out there."

"Oh, because, _honey_, you're the only one I got my hands on," blurted her mother blatantly. She didn't even make an effort to deny it!

Amphitrite gasped, "Really, mother?"

"Oh, don't look so astonished," Doris shrugged prettily, "Based from their political interest, I realized my daughters are divided into three clusters: those strongly-opinionated, safely-neutral and mildly-indifferent. The safely-neutral and the mildly-indifferent ones never gave me a problem with our Olympian alliances. The strongly-opinionated ones do," she explained, "And _you_, my dear, had developed a knack to be wildly opinionated during council."

Her jaw dropped at her mother's candid rundown. Reaching the top of the stairs, Amphitrite tried vainly to lower her voice as was humanely possible, "How can you say that?" she protested, "You and father openly encouraged us to form our own views and do what we judge ourselves are right!"

Her mother sighed with a knowing look that only a mother can give, "Yes dear, but you have to communicate them in a way that doesn't antagonize you," she advised, "You'll never know whose help you're going to need in the future."

Amphitrite pursed her lips into a straight line, not even trying to argue with that logic, "I'm not antagonizing _everyone,_" she justified.

This made her mother laugh, "It may not be _everyone_, but you just happen to pick out the most powerful one! Need I expound on the dangers of that?" nodding, "Poseidon's an Olympian, Amphitrite, they are known to be quite vengeful to those who cross them."

"Oh, please," she rolled her eyes, "He can't do that. He doesn't even know my name."

"Don't be silly," her mother waved off, "You're part of the Sea Nobility. You're a Nereid."

"And there're fifty of us!" she rationalized, "I swear he saw me once in Delos with Thetis and he couldn't even pronounce my name!"

Doris brushed off, "You know the Olympian brothers, they love messing around."

She shook her head, "No, this one's serious," she insisted, "Thetis had to coach him _multiple_ times before he could get it. And when he finally got my name right, he actually said that _'my parents must've jumbled that one up'_!" Amphitrite criticized, "Thetis had to remind him I was _her_ sister and he mumbled some sort of backsided apology by ending it with statement that goes _'You look nothing like your sister, Thetis'_."

They spotted Nereus and Oceanus chatting outside the Assembly door surrounded by a handful of minor Sea gods. Doris stopped by the edge of the hallway just away from earshot, "In the spirit of being fair," she started, "You, yourself, claimed that you don't look anything like Thetis. I've attended many family dinners to have that message seared into my memory."

'_Yes, she was nowhere like Thetis,'_ she reconsidered.

Nor with another dozen of her siblings who shared Thetis' looks. Thetis was petite with raven dark hair and electric blue eyes. Ampitrite, on the other hand, was tall, with fiery long locks who knew nothing about control and emerald green eyes. There were only five other auburn-haired Nereids, but never as red as hers. And while Thetis had a remarkably flawless skin, Amphitrite had contended with freckles darting across her nose her entire life, which not even a potion given by a sea enchantress can completely eradicate.

It's not really a wonder why Thetis along with the golden-haired Galatea have always been the most courted Nereid. The only difference between the two of them is that Thetis showed more tolerance on the attention she constantly gets, while Galatea shied away from it and had distanced herself by accepting the post to watch over a wide river in far Mt. Etna.

"But you're family!" she grumbled to her mother, "You have the right to comment on those things. Not _him_."

Doris surprised her with a smile, "You _really_ are trying to find fault with him, aren't you?"

Amphitrite widened her eyes, "I'm not _trying_ to find fault with him, he's making them himself!" she said, "I've heard Hades has been doing an impressive job in reestablishing and restructuring the underworld."

"And now, you're comparing him to his brother," noted Doris, "Don't you think only his brother had the right to _comment on those things_?"

"But why can't _he_ be like his brother?" she pushed.

This time, Doris found the need to provide her inquisitive daughter with a thorough answer that only a time-tested divinity can provide.

"They simply can't be compared, _honey_," she explained, "Hades was given a realm which was basically a wasteland before he took over. The man essentially had to overhaul the entire dominion. Every actions and decisions were dependent on him. One couldn't really wonder why we're seeing less and less of him on social occasions," she rationalized, "Poseidon, on the other hand, took over a realm which already had an established hierarchy with fully recognized heads of the realm who are, by the way, still in existence. _He _was the new guy. He had to adjust in our ways and find means to survive in a chain of command that had been dominated by your father and uncle since time immemorial. He might have the last say in everything, but that doesn't go without him considering both your father and uncle's point of views."

Amphitrite considered it for a few seconds before remarking, "But HE still has the last say, doesn't he?"

Doris threw her eyes to the heavens, "Oh for the love of all that is holy, Amphitrite!"

Amphitrite couldn't help but laugh at her mother's show of frustration, which must've caught her father's attention, for he was suddenly waving his hand at them.

Amphitrite smiled at both her father and uncle, Oceanus. Oceanus was older, but together with Nereus, they look more like twins. Both of them had a glorious share of silvery, wavy hair and having long white beards that covered their strong jaws, and prefer to be in their original titan forms, flaunting a long, scaly fishlike tails much like the merman's but more powerful in stride.

And while they closely resemble each other, their personalities are each one's sharp contrast. While Nereus is more quiet and introverted, Oceanus was more locquacious and outgoing in manner, probably boasting the most booming laughter ever heard in the sea dominion.

"Red!" her father greeted warmly as she fell into his welcoming embrace and then held her in arms length.

Amphitrite wrinkled her nose at the childhood nickname her father gave her. Something about Nereus always make Amphitrite feel as if he's going to rumple her hair any time soon just like he always did when she was a child. Actually, sometimes she _fears_ her father still sees her as a child.

"Where in the land of Proteus and Cronus have you been?" Nereus inquired, holding her in both arms.

Oceanus let out a short laugh, "I see. Another one of those who runs away from home, eh?" he commented, patting his brother in the shoulder, "You'll get used to it, dear brother. I _should_ know. I have three thousand offsprings!" and with that he fell into another of his loud, stomach-shaking laughter.

"I didn't run away," Amphitrite clarified.

"She just didn't show up at the palace for seven months," shared her mother.

Amphitrite eyed her father, explaining directly to him, "I was busy. There was so much to do in Corinth."

Her uncle grinned widely, "Some mortal lad caught your eye, eh, Red?"

"Uncle!" Amphitrite grumbled.

Oceanus raised both his hand in apparent surrender, "I'm just saying! Those mortal lads are a troublesome lot! They are constantly the cause of numerous sea nymph's heartaches. Better watch out your back, Red."

Amphitrite gaped, glancing at her mother, wishing for some sort of back up, but Doris even seemed amused at the exchange, "This is unbelievable!" Amphitrite exclaimed.

Fortunately, a welcoming voice interrupted them, "Lord Nereus, Lord Oceanus," the elderly Glaucus greeted, "Lady Doris, Lady Amphitrite. How's your day?"

"Oh Glaucus! I'm so glad to see you!" Amphitrite returned with glee, instantly entwining her arms with the man she'd always regarded as a distant uncle, and then giving him a pleading look, "Save me, Glaucus! My family is killing me!"

Glaucus furrowed his brows questioningly at both her parents and uncle.

"She doesn't want to be interrogated," Doris explained.

"Ahh," nodded the wisened Glaucus, and did not delve further into the family discussion, instead offering, "Well, Lady Amphitrite, shall I escort you into the Council Chamber?"

"Yes!" answered Amphitrite empathetically, "Certainly yes!"

"Pardon me, I've got a lady to escort into the assembly," Glaucus excused as he eased Amphitrite away from her circle of relatives. Oceanus followed right after, leaving only Nereus and Doris on their wake.

Nereus twined his fingers behind his back, his gaze glued to the door of the chamber, and then inquired to his wife, "What did she say to you?"

Doris stood beside her husband, "The exact same thing she said to you."

Nereus was left thoughtful, "She didn't give away anything."

"No," Doris replied, then gave her husband a smile, locking her arms with his, "What can we do?" she tried to cheer him up, "You spoiled her."

Nereus ducked his head down with a secretive smile.

"Admit it, you did," taunted Doris.

"Never denied it," returned her husband.

"We're lucky she turned out just fine, Nereus," she asserted, "It's just that, lately, I'm just… so worried about her. She's become so intense recently I often caught myself wondering where that lively, laughing, carefree girl had gone."

Nereus scratched the bridge of his nose, something he always does when he's uncertain, "I'm sure she's still there, somewhere."

"She's become twice as stubborn as she normally does, as well," noted Doris, "Have you noticed?"

Nereus gave a curt nod which his wife took as a rejoinder.

"Someday, I'm concerned, she's going to meet someone she likes who will turn out just as stubborn as she is and she'll have absolutely no idea how to handle him," Doris expressed.

Nereus frowned at his wife, "Why ever do you think that?"

"Because that would be like she's suppressing herself," she replied, "And she doesn't even know how to handle that part of her yet, how much more compromising for another one's sake?"

Nereus' brows furrowed deeper, not at all looking like he appreciated discussing one of his youngest daughter's possible romantic entanglements with someone who could or could not be as stubborn as she is.

"Well, in that case, I'm just glad she hasn't met anybody she found interesting yet. I think she's still enjoying herself with the people of Corinth, and is actually doing a great job with it," he pondered, and then snapped his head to his wife, remembering his brother's earlier comment about mortal men, furrowing his brows, "Wait. She _hasn't_ met anybody that had caught her eye yet… has she?"

* * *

Poseidon wanted to pounce his head into the table.

He swore he's head is killing him, and to make matters worse, he _was_ thirty minutes late for the Sea Council and his head was being ravaged by an earth-shattering headache he could barely focus on to anything that's been discussed for the last hour and a half. Sometimes, he just nods his head and let Oceanus do all the talking for him. Which wasn't really a problem because Oceanus _loves _to talk! But even the simple act of nodding is causing him great physical agony. It's insane!

He knew both Nereus and Oceanus were aware of the state that he's in. Not even his old-man-of-the-sea façade can conceal that. After his arrival in the amphitheatre, Oceanus couldn't even stop himself from commenting how he would've loved to be invited to where Poseidon was the other night because he sure looked like he had a mighty good time. Nereus didn't say a word ofcourse, he rarely does, but his lips were drawn out in the straightest possible line, no words could've said it any better at how disappointed he was at Poseidon's behavior.

And in what could probably be the worst timing ever, his mother, Rhea, had to choose that same day to show herself up at the Sea Council to observe him. He swore he saw her shaking that auburn head of hers as he took his seat, along with Nereus and Oceanus, at the head of the principal table earlier.

'_Out of all the time, the woman had to pick the ONLY instance that he'd ever been late in an Assembly to make an impromptu appearance!' _Poseidon thought ruefully, _'Good Fates, why?'_

Another look of disappointment thrown at him today and he'd spontaneously combust!

Yes, he enjoyed getting himself some good time, and sometimes, maybe just a little _too_ much, but so what? He didn't really expect everybody to understand his lifestyle anyway. It was a way of life only his brothers, Zeus and Hades, could relate to. Not everybody had spent half of their growing up years trapped inside their father's body, or in Zeus' case, hiding away from their father. Give them a taste of freedom and all hell WILL break lose!

The three of them had, in one time or another, been accused of leading a hedonist's life - mostly the allegation came from their mother - only problem was, Zeus and him seemed to be receiving much of the bulk of that unwanted adulation. Hades was mostly spared. Because while Zeus and Poseidon didn't mind flaunting their _activities_ which they had embraced as part of their lives, Hades was mostly discreet with his, hating the attention that people gave with what he did with his spare time.

His hands instantly balled into fists as another of the blinding tremor rushed into his head. He can't even concentrate on what the sea nymph on the left corner of the third row was starting to talk about. All he knew was that every sound that goes into his ears: from her voice, to the sound of the moving chair beside him, to the opening and closing of the assembly door, to the hushed talks by the attendants in the chamber, were all causing blinding lights to flash into his eyes.

And they are _painfully_ distracting!

'_What on earth did Iphimedeia mix with that wine?' _he griped. That would definitely not be served the next time he will visit! Definitely.

"What city am I representing?"

Poseidon blinked at the question. His eyes roaming back into the tiered seats, searching for the owner of the voice and _successfully_ spotting her by the third row. It was the same nymph speaking earlier before he'd zoned out. '_Just how long had she been talking?' _he wondered.

His brows furrowed at her.

"Do you even know what city I'm representing for?" she repeated, with a voice that tells of exasperation.

Poseidon angled his head, his mouth falling just a little, _'Is this a trick question?'_ he rummaged.

His struggling senses couldn't help but notice that Doris, Nereus' wife, sitting at the front row beside his mother, instantly straightened up with the sound of the nymph's voice, and Rhea, shamelessly craning her neck to get a sight of the nymph.

"Uh..." his head caught in a half denial stance.

He caught sight of the old man, Glaucus, sitting beside the nymph and discreetly trying to pull her back to no avail. He _knew_ Glaucus, but the nymph beside him whose hair was neatly tucked under a net of pearls and whose clear emerald eyes are looking at him with unconcealed judgment… not sure.

"A dozen of the assembly had already presented their cases for the last hour and a half and the best you've been doing is a nod and a murmur of agreement to Oceanus and Nereus' suggestions," penetrating green eyes suddenly zeroing out on him, "Could you even recall the issues and petitions that'd been discussed over the past hour?"

His head finally completing what should've been a brief shake of the head, "Where are you going with this?" his voice sounding as dry and bleary as it already is.

"We've waited half an hour for you to listen to the issues and petitions that are needed by the people that were placed under our care, the very people who calls for _your_ name in times of need, and by the time you _did_ show up, you contented yourself with agreeing to every statement that Oceanus and Nereus gave which actually defeats the purpose of us waiting for you," she clearly stated, "Now, my head will surely be at stake here, but you made the assembly wait for half an hour, the least you could do is to make it worth it and to appear as if you are even a little bit interested to our cause."

Poseidon felt himself instantly leaning back to his chair. _'Man, that felt like a slap!' _

His headache suddenly seemed to be retreating at double the speed, he drummed his fingers into the table, asking, "Who are you?" he asked for clarification.

This definitely made the nymph uncomfortable, for she fidgeted for about a split second, before answering, "I'm a Nereid, that's all you need to know."

Poseidon's head angled just a little to catch Nereus straightening up his shoulders with this and Oceanus letting out an uncomfortable cough. His eyes fell into the front row and caught sight of his mother who's making a very poor attempt of stifling her laughter, with a horrified-looking Doris sitting beside her.

Poseidon glanced back at the tall, proud nymph by the third row, "State your cause," he ordered, "I'm listening."


	4. MOTHER AND SON

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all, please take this as a HUGE apology for my EXTREMELY late update. I've been pretty busy lately, and then there's this thing about me moving to another city... in another country. To say that my last couple of months have been crazy is an understatement. Please don't get angry with me guys... Kindly bear with me. I'll try to update more regularly as soon as my schedule won't be too much to handle. *cross my fingers***

* * *

MOTHER AND SON

_The Golden Palace_

_Aegean Sea_

Poseidon strode confidently into his palace's grand parlor, heading straight to grab the water decanter by the wine shelf, poured some into a goblet and mixed it with the potion that was discreetly slipped to his hand by Glaucus just after the council was adjourned which was said to rid off the remnants of a major hangover.

Belatedly, his intoxicated senses felt another familiar powerful presence in the room. He took in a long deep breath before declaring, "If there's anything you want to say, just say it now, _mother_…"

"Nope," brightly piped out Rhea, "I am a confident, trusting, non-judgmetal mom. Criticizing is _not_ my thing," then came an indomitable pause which only Poseidon knew so well comes exactly before an incoming zinger statement, "Though..." she continued as predicted, "I've got to say, I never really quite imagined the Sea Council could be that _electrifying_."

Poseidon frowned at the water mixture in his hand and then gulped it all down without another thought, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He made a quick shake of his head before he turned around to face his mother who was languidly perched in the parlor's empire lounge, still donning the Sea Council's white dress code with an unconcealed amused smile on her lips.

He scowled, "Could you, even for appearance's sake, _pretend _that you didn't find the entire scene earlier entertaining?"

"What? And take out all the fun?" she innocently furrowed her brows, "It's quite refreshing seeing you in that view, really. I've never seen you quite _rattled_ off."

"I _wasn't_ rattled off!" he denied.

She threw both hands in the air, her dramatic flair in full form, "I won't argue with you," she stated, "Too time consuming and besides… we both know who always wins in the end."

'_Yeah,' _Poseidon silently agreed with a huff, _'You!'_

"Mother, may I just ask," he started politely, not leaving his post by the wine shelf and leaning his back against it, "What's with the sudden unannounced visit?"

"I found the unannounced visits are the most interesting ones," she quipped.

"Well, I hope I didn't disappoint you," he replied.

This gained a wide grin from his mother, tilting her head and answered in what was her trademark version of a mockery laced in a joke, "You rarely do."

To Poseidon, this only meant that he rarely disappoints her in terms of doing everything _wrong_.

He narrowed his eyes at Rhea. She seemed a little unsettled, like there was something bothering her and she was just keeping up her usual carefree façade to hide it. There was _something_ she was keeping from him.

"Spit it out, mother," he encouraged all too knowingly, "You hardly ever left Olympus ever since we took over…" he shrugged, "There's something that made you ran all the way down the mountains…"

"Do I need to have a covert reason to visit my eldest son?" she returned sweetly.

She's only _that_ sweet when she's in trouble... or when she needed something.

He tried not to laugh, "Mother," he sighed, "You must've been one of the reasons the word _'purpose' _was created. You never do anything without it," he nodded his head at her, "So, what is it?"

Rhea continued to stare at him as if internally calculating his sincerity in asking. Her lips remained pursed.

Poseidon returned her silence, angling his head and crossing his arms across his chest.

She bolted upright and sitting up straight in the lounge, "Okay! I needed some time away from Olympus," she admitted, "Zeus is getting on my nerves. I know it's been a long time since Metis died, but really, ALL this cavorting around with women who grovels to his feet, it's just insane! It's like he was even happier with the fact that Metis actually died!" she complained, "Is it really a wonder that some people are speculating Zeus had a hand on his first wife's death?"

He smirked, "This coming from the woman who earlier claimed she didn't judge her sons behavior."

This gained a killing look from the youthful Rhea.

"So what?" Poseidon let out an casual shrug, "He's having a little fun! That's what it is."

"A _'little' _fun?" his mother repeated with incredulity, "Now _there's_ an understatement."

"Zeus married young, _heck_, he married in the middle of the war we waged against the Titans! The man didn't really expect we'd survive! I mean the odds were against us, mother! When we won the war, he'd been spending his days overlooking Olympus and the mortal lands, which by the way he is doing a great job - extracurricular activities not including. When his wife suddenly died, I bet he's just… savoring the freedom… _I guess_," the last statement he had to add because his mother was giving him a murderous stare.

She crossed her legs and rested her chin on her hand, she was thoughtful for a minute as if deeply considering Poseidon's points. And then, her eyes zeroed in on him, and a meaningful smile began to form on her lips.

'_Oh, he didn't like where this is going…'_

"I heard you're doing a great job savoring your freedom yourself…" Rhea mused aloud.

He laughed, "I didn't realize my personal life was part of the discussion."

"So, how's your romancing with a certain princess from Thessaly," she continued, intentionally being deaf to his last statement.

"I can hardly call it _romancing_, mother," he returned offhandedly.

"_That_," Rhea pointed and then resumed back to her lounging position in the chaise, "That right there! Zeus said _that_ exact same word with the same dose of indifference."

"Romancing?" repeated Poseidon, feeling his face crunch in aversion.

His mother nodded, "It's like it was the last thing he had on his mind… actually, I don't think it has ever entered his mind at all!" and then she faced him pointblank, "What ever happened to the bunch of you?" she asked, "It's like I've given birth to a brood of cynics!"

"And what's the matter with that?" he countered.

This time, it earned Rhea a long deep breath, answering with a tilt of her head, "Nothing, really," she opined, "It's just that… you know, life wouldn't revolve forever around…" she waved her hand probably trying to grasp for the right word, "…whatever _this _lifestyle you and your brothers are indulging yourselves into."

Poseidon grinned, "_Brothers_," he noted, "So I guess, Hades is also going to get his own personal lecture regarding _this_ lifestyle?"

Rhea actually frowned, as if she really _was_ planning on doing one. "That's a pretty tricky thing," she stated, "Unlike you and Zeus, I could never get hold of a definite proof that I can parade down Hades' nose and confront him with it."

"He's discreet," Poseidon gave that one to her.

"He's _painfully _discreet!" Rhea corrected.

He furrowed his brows, "I thought you were okay with discretion…"

"I am," his mother agreed, "But that wouldn't stop me from hauling back a lost sheep back to the right path."

"You think we're not following the right path?" he teased.

Unfortunately, his mother took it seriously, "You tell me," she replied with a challenge on her eyes.

Poseidon wasn't taking the bite, "I'm not telling anything," deflecting it with a chuckle.

Rhea let out a long sigh, stretching her legs in the chaise, wondering, "So I guess, it's fair to say that I'll not see you settle down any time soon, eh?"

Poseidon felt like he choked for a while and let out a firm nod, "Nope. Not even in the near future."

Rhea gave him one last assessing look, and then stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you off to?" he asked.

"I'm off to Thetys and Oceanus' palace," she informed casually, "I'm visiting Hera. So if there's anything you want from me, you can find me there."

And with that, his mother calmly strode out of the door.

"Sure, mother," Poseidon replied in her wake.

That's just how Rhea was. She was always one step ahead of everybody.

Everyone else... just had to keep up with her.


	5. SISTERS

SISTERS

Acium Region, Mt. Etna

Amphitrite grudgingly threw a pebble into the free flowing stream as she was perched atop a large stone by the edge of the river, trying not to scowl while in the presence of more than half of her numerous sisters as they converged in Mt. Etna after the al fresco luncheon her sister, Galatea, gloriously prepared earlier.

Distant Acium was not typically a favorite retreat by most of the Nereids but Galatea's luncheons are always on top of everyone's list, so the question in attendance is usually a no-brainer.

She loved Galatea, she was one of the closest sisters she had, but Amphitrite wasn't really planning on attending the luncheon earlier… that is, not until their mother basically kicked her out of the Council Chamber's door immediately after the assembly meeting.

"Spare us the long face, Amphitrite," her sister, Thetis, teased with a rolling of the eyes, as she approached. Thetis's raven black hair immaculately braided by the side and a knowing smile pasted on her lips, "You did that to yourself."

The golden-haired Galatea was passing by, holding a basket full of fruits in her arms to be shared around when she heard the remark and stopped midway, "What happened?" she inquired, her ever soft-spoken voice full of genuine concern.

Amphitrite exchanged discomfited glances with Thetis, whom she knew already was aware of the knot she got herself into with their mother. Thetis stubbornly pursed her lips forcing Amphitrite to answer Galatea's question herself.

"Mother wants to forget we're blood related…" she retorted, "… for the time being."

Galatea tried to stop an amused smile to no success, "What'd you do?"

Amphitrite let out an audible breath, not really wanting to respond to that, Thetis was positively snickering beside her already, just at the same time that the dynamic duo consisting of Pherusa and Dynamene, who obviously overheard the exchange, breezed in and took the charge of speaking for her.

The short-haired Dynamene, crossed her arms overbearingly and declared, "Oh, you know, she had just successfully terrorized father's one and only Olympian allegiance in the Sea Heirarchy."

Galatea couldn't suppress a shock look, gazing back and forth between the smiling Dynamene and the glowering Amphitrite, "Poseidon?"

"You got it!" curly-haired Pherusa piped in happily, "Twice! In the Sea Council!"

Galatea raised both brows at Amphitrite, "Wow," she drily noted, "That was bold of you."

"Thanks," Amphitrite conceded with a frown.

"And a surefire way to get under mother's nerves," Dynamene asserted.

Amphitrite scowled at Dynamene and Pherusa, biting, "I'm sorry, I didn't really recall inviting you two into the conversation."

Pherusa waved her off, "Don't worry, _Red_, you didn't."

"We just thought it would be a _wonderful_ and _entertaining_ after-luncheon discussion to talk about your social faux-pas earlier," Dynamene seconded, "I mean, seriously, Amphitrite, did you hit your head before the Sea Council or something?"

Both Dynamene and Pherusa joined in a chorus of laughter.

"THAT coming from the duo who normally makes a meal out of terrorizing river and minor sea gods in the council meetings," Amphitrite interrupted.

"You said it," Dynamene pointed, "_River and minor sea gods_…"

Pherusa nodded with a cheeky smile, "We choose our opponents."

"And THAT makes your actions okay…?" Amphitrite questioned.

"That makes _our_ actions _bearable_!" grinned Pherusa, "In mother's perspective."

"Alright, _girls_…" Galatea's voice breaking into the tension.

"Really, Pherusa?" challenged Thetis, and then turning to the other sister, "Dynamene?"

Both sisters uniformly raised their stubborn chins at Thetis' reprimanding tone. Sometimes, Amphitrite wondered why those two weren't born twins. Dynamene and Pherusa normally mirrored each other's actions, it's just astonishing.

"Do you really have to take all the fun out from this afternoon?" Thetis continued.

"The last time I checked, Thetis, _WE_ weren't the ones who had trouble with fun," Pherusa corrected and then eyed Amphitrite, "Someone else has been doing a great job taking all the fun out of everything lately. I _think_, she seems to have developed some sort of aversion to having fun."

"I _don't_ have an aversion to having fun!" argued Amphitrite heatedly.

"Okay," Galatea intervened, her voice never rising a notch, "That's enough," she rested a hand on Pherusa's shoulder and suggested to both her and Dynamene, "Now why don't you two try those newly baked cake that I had just placed by the banquet table? It's sweet and scrumptious. Just like you always liked 'em."

The trick did it. Both sisters looked excited by the prospect of digging into some sweet newly baked cake by Galatea. But in pure Dynamene fashion, she wasn't leaving without some parting shots,

"You know what, if you _really_ don't have some sudden aversion to fun just like you said, why don't you come to Naxos with us in the fortnight?" Dynamene proposed, "Let's all be honest, _Red_, you've holed yourself up in Corinth for the longest time. I mean, what's the deal, Amphitrite? Why suddenly so uptight?"

This time, Amphitrite pursed her lips in answer.

"You know what? Go!" Thetis rescued, pointing them to the banquet, "Get yourselves some cake and put some sugar into your system. Goodness! You're souring my day."

"Take it or leave it, _Red_," mused Pherusa over her shoulder, as Galatea silently ushered them into the banquet table, "The invitation's open for you. Thetis is even coming!"

Amphitrite's incredulous gaze fell fully on Thetis when they were left alone.

"You were going to Naxos?" Amphitrite inquired, "With them?"

"Well, they're my sisters!" Thetis fumbled.

"Yeah, mine too," Amphitrite returned, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Thetis raised both brows at her, "Well, were you interested in going?"

Amphitrite bit her tongue, uncertain.

"Thought so," remarked Thetis, reading her thoughts correctly, "I've been dragging you to nearly every major social events for the last two years… and we all know how _those_ turned out," she remarked, "Nobody can force you to do anything you do not want to."

Amphitrite pulled her feet from underneath her and dipped them coolly into the flowing river, turning her gaze away from her sister, not agreeing with her nor disagreeing, and raising her head to meet the soft glow of the sun.

"You're _still_ beating yourself up, aren't you?" the approaching Galatea gently interrupted.

Amphitrite looked at Galatea over her shoulder, but didn't give a reply.

"It's time to move on, Amphitrite," Galatea nudged, "I'm sure there's someone out there more special for you than Deion…"

'_Oh God!' Amphitrite exclaimed to herself in panic, 'And there goes the name drop!'_

"Okay, you know what?" Amphitrite cut off before Galatea could go any further and jumble her thoughts into disarray. She pushed herself up into a standing position, brushed the dirt off her dress and nodded radiantly at Thetis as if a new idea had just hit her mind, "I'll take your offer!"

"You'll what?" Thetis repeated, quite puzzled.

"I'll go to Naxos with you!" announced Amphitrite.

Thetis narrowed her eyes at her younger sister.

"We didn't say you'll have to be abrupt about it…" Galatea mumbled.

"What do you mean _abrupt?_," Amphitrite echoed, "You were all right. I've pulled myself back for the longest time. It's long past the schedule to pick myself up and kick back on life. So, what do you say? Naxos sounds wonderful to me. I've always _loved_ Naxos," and then suggested to Galatea, "We should go together!"

"Oh, I'm not going," she answered quite instantly, but then seemed to retract after that.

"You're not?" inquired a surprised Thetis.

Galatea was visibly blushing, which was even _more_ a surprise.

But before she could utter out any decent explanation, their attention was suddenly drawn by a sound from a far off distance where a couple of shepherds were guiding their flock of sheep back into the villages. One in particular stood out among the men, he had a mass of wavy brown hair and an easygoing manner in him. He was the most animated among the other two men who talked and laughed with him, but when he thought that his companions were already walking way ahead of him and not paying him any attention, he guardedly stole a glance into the nymphs' direction by the river, his gaze scanning the faces of Nereids before stopping directly at Galatea.

And then he smiled.

"Oh!" Amphitrite wasn't able to contain herself.

Galatea tore her gaze away first.

Thetis was all smiles, "Care to explain _that_?" she asked regarding the not-so-stolen glances as the shepherds were walking farther and farther away.

Galatea shook her head a little.

Amphitrite crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows in question to her elder sister.

"He's name is Acis," admitted Galatea sheepishly, "We met… actually a year ago in one of the festivities down at the village…"

"Oh my god! You volunteered to overlook Mt. Etna because of him!" Amphitrite exclaimed in glee.

"Keep your voice down!" hissed Galatea, "You might as well announce it to the world while you're at it."

"Why the secrecy?" prodded Thetis.

"I just…" Galatea looked thoughtful for awhile before confessing, "Maybe, I just don't want to share him to the world just yet."

"We're not going to eat him up, you know," Amphitrite joked.

Galatea returned a smile, "I know," she nodded, "It's just… you know, once word gets out of it, everybody will have their say about everything. He will be judged for being just an ordinary mortal. He's no king or emperor or some rich landlord. He's just… _him_," she sighed, "I don't want him to be attacked for being… him."

Thetis gave Galatea a long look before assessing, "Wow, you must've really liked him."

"We're planning to get married."

Thetis and Amphitrite joined in a chaotic chorus of "WHAT?" and "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

This earned a couple of heads to turn their way. Galatea simply waved them off, and continued when no one else were giving them attention, "I'm serious."

"When were you planning on telling us this?" Thetis demanded.

"I've been planning for a while now…" shyly professed Galatea, "I hope father won't have any objections…"

Amphitrite held her sister at both shoulders, "If you're happy, I don't think father would object," she assured.

Galatea laughed, "Thanks, Amphitrite that actually made me feel really better …"

Amphitrite grinned, and then faced Thetis, "In that case, Thetis, I believe it's just going to be the two of us now marching into every social gathering of significance!"

"Oh, dear mother of the gods, NO!" Thetis exclaimed earning the amusement of Galatea.

Amphitrite then declared, "Naxos, we'll start with you!"


	6. SPECULATE SPECULATE

SPECULATE, SPECULATE

Arcadian Palace, Arcadia

Poseidon strode assuredly into the vast grand hallway in Oceanus' majestic underwater palace, handed his riding gloves to the approaching palace merman and abruptly inquired, "Where's my sister?"

"Is she expecting you today, milord?" politely asked the merman, clad in Oceanus' distinctive silver and emerald livery.

Poseidon threw the palace member with an _'I-don't-really-need-to-explain-my-presence-to-you '_ look but settled for a brief, "I'm here to surprise her," ending it graciously with a smile.

"Very well, Lord Poseidon," nodded the merman, "Your sister's in the Ladies' Parlour."

The merman waved his hand towards the direction of the chamber and was about to escort him when Poseidon raised a hand, curtly informing, "I know the way…"

The Sea God strolled casually along the familiar chandeliered hallway that he had passed through for the thousandth time and found the door at the end of the corridor slightly ajar, he nudged it open and had to stop the urge to step back just to take in the view.

The entirety of the well-lit chamber was filled with endless array of bouquets of all variety of flowers imaginable imbuing the room with their pleasant aroma and filling it with a hundred different colors it was in fear of physically hurting a person's eyes.

Hera was standing right in the middle of the wild picturesque tableau, her shiny golden brown tresses draped over one shoulder, her porcelain skin glowing over the ray of light shining through the floor length windows. She was seriously poring over one upturned card when Poseidon stepped inside and didn't immediately notice him.

"Wow!" Poseidon exclaimed, gazing over the room, "What'd you do? Put a spell on someone?"

Hera raised her striking teal eyes on her older brother and rolled them heavenwards, "Funny," she retorted, "This…" she continued, waving her hand around the space, "…is actually what natural feminine charms can give you."

Poseidon snorted at that last part. Not that snorting can even offend Hera's so-called _'feminine charms'_. He knew her far too well to recognize that his well-educated little sibling's level of sensitivity has a much higher tolerance than she'd let show. Hiding behind that perfected façade is a spirited and well-controlled mischievousness only a few had the opportunity to witness.

"Are these all yours?" he inquired in awe.

"It might be surprising given that Oceanus and Tethys had thousands of nymph offsprings, but yes," confirmed Hera, "They're all mine. You can check the other cards if you want to."

He frowned at the thought of checking the hundreds of bouquets around, "What's the occasion?"

"It's my birthday."

"Really?" he didn't mean it to sound like he was so surprised.

"No!" Hera retorted, "I'm bluffing! Don't you really know when my birthday is?"

Caught red-handed, Poseidon tried to mumble a response, "Well, I…"

"Oh, cut the excuses, Poseidon," Hera interrupted in her no-nonsense manner, "I attended a musicale with some of the Oceanids in Hyperion's palace yesterday. Arcadian guards seemed to have adjusted better than I am by expecting these… gifts every after I make a public appearance. I was honestly quite perplexed when they directed me to the Ladies' Parlor after I had my breakfast."

"You have _these_ number of presents… every _after_ you attend an event?" Poseidon repeated in amazement.

Hera nodded, "They're numbers are increasing every time. It's the darnest thing," Hera noted, "The flowers used to be delivered straight to my drawing room, but now they bring them directly to the parlor. And don't look so shocked! I _have_ my charms," she added quite defensively at the look on his face.

Poseidon pushed his hands into his pockets. He knew his sister was attractive - he had an irritatingly good number of friends who keep telling him that - but he didn't expect Hera to have already amassed such a following at quite a young age.

"I'm amazed you haven't developed an allergy from this entire nasal invasion," Poseidon sneered, looking over a handful of bouquets, and settling himself in one miraculously vacant couch.

"It takes a little getting used to…" Hera gestured.

Poseidon motioned at the card still in her hand, "Something interesting, I presume?"

Hera made a little wrinkle on her nose, raising it in the air, "From Phorcys."

"What?" Poseidon straightened in his seat, mechanically grabbing the letter out from her hand and reading it, "But he's OLD!"

"I know!" Hera raised both her brows. "Well, to be _fair_, he doesn't look like it. But still…"

"He's like older than the other leading Titans!" he interrupted, and read the note's detail out aloud, "_To the lady whose Teal eyes, reminds you of the sea under clear blue skies,_" Poseidon raised his eyes to meet Hera's, "Sweet and OLD-fashioned."

Hera snatched card, "Oh please!"

"Is he having a mid-life crisis or something?" Poseidon taunted.

"Be kind," Hera smirked at him.

"The man's married!" grumbled Poseidon.

"Just like half of the women you've seduced?" Hera threw back in a knowing whisper.

Poseidon bit his tongue, and tried not to smile, "_Touché_."

Hera grinned widely, knowing she hit the target right on the dot with that one, advising, "Just humor him, could you?" she said, "It's not as if I'm seriously considering him."

Poseidon grabbed another card in one nearby bouquet, "Euxantius?" he remarked in bewilderment, "Isn't he just a kid?"

"Childhood crushes," mused Hera, brushing it off nonchalantly, "Everybody has them."

Poseidon pushed the card back to where they were tucked earlier and proclaimed, "Just how many admirers do _you_ have?"

Hera placed Phorcys's card back to his bundle of flowers and replied, "You don't really assume I have an Olympian amount of vanity to count the admirers that I have, do you?"

"You're an Olympian," Poseidon reminded pointedly, "It's in your blood."

"Well, I don't count them," shrugged Hera.

"THAT many?" exclaimed Poseidon, taking the hint, genuinely surprised.

Hera placed a hand on her hip and returned the ball back to him, eyeing him searchingly, "I don't suppose _this_ visit is just to scrutinize the current status of _my_ social life."

"What do you mean?" Poseidon asked innocently, "What's the matter with me visiting you?"

"Poseidon, please!" Hera physically had to stop herself from rolling her eyes on his blatant attempt to lie, "We were both basically raised by Sea Dieties during and, on my case, after the war with the Titans, and the least I've heard from you during all those time was a _'hi'_ and _'hello'_, and THAT is only when you were actually dating one of the Oceanids. A _visit_ is what Hestia does whenever she cleans up her schedule and comes to see me at least twice every year, and _she_ resides at Olympus!" Hera walked over to him and crossing her arms, "So, tell me, did I do something extraordinarily good this week or did the cosmos just aligned themselves to suddenly bless me at having an audience with two major Olympian deities in two succeeding days?"

Poseidon narrowed his eyes at her. She was right, both of them were sent to the Sea Realm after the Olympian's break with the ruling Titans, but for two different reasons. Poseidon was sent to the care of the Telchines siblings to train him in warfare and introduce him to the Sea Kingdom which he was foretold to take over after the Titans defeat, but Hera, on the other hand, was entrusted to Rhea's sister, the underwater queen, Tethys, for upbringing because Rhea deemed Olympus a highly unstable environment for the youngest Olympian goddess to grow up to. POSEIDON was sent there to prepare for battle. HERA was settled in the Sea Realm to be pampered. BIG difference.

And Rhea's insistence on keeping Hera under Tethys's guardianship even grew more firm as time passed by when Hera grew up to be quite a spirited, stunning beauty whose knowing smiles could challenge even the most honorable of men. And based from Rhea's recent opinion on the current picture in Olympian environment, Poseidon doubts Rhea would be changing her view any time soon.

Not that Hera has been complaining about the set up herself. The woman seemed particularly well-adjusted and having fun at staying at the Sea Realm that Poseidon hadn't once heard Hera ever openly wanting to return to Olympus.

Hera moved her weight to the other feet, "C'mon," she urged at Poseidon brightly, smiling like a dog smelling her next meal. She _knew_, she's caught something, "Tell me, tell me. What's up?"

Poseidon met her eyes in a challenge, and tested, "You want to have it straight, don't you?"

Hera nodded excitedly, it's a wonder she didn't jump with glee.

"I want to know what mother discussed with you."

"That's confidential," she piped back.

"Confidential but not unobtainable," Poseidon wagered.

Hera didn't even look shocked. She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, returning, "What's at stake?"

"My villa in Crete," Poseidon declared.

Hera made a tsk-tsk sound, stating, "I want Rhodes."

Poseidon flinched, "My villa in Rhodes?"

Hera nodded with a winning smile.

"I loved _my_ place in Rhodes!" he complained.

"Yeah, I loved it too," Hera agreed.

"Damn," Poseidon cursed under his breath.

Hera took one step forward, challenging him, "What was there in our conversation that's been eating you up and worth any of your villas?"

"Why don't you just say it?" Poseidon offered.

Hera laughed, "It's Rhodes, or nothing."

Poseidon contemplated for a while before giving in, "Fine! Rhodes it is!" he announced, "What did mother come to you for?"

Hera broke into a huge smile, "She wants the names of the Nereids who regularly attends the Sea Council."

"That's it?" he returned.

"Yep," nodded Hera, "Apparently, there's one particular feisty red-headed Nereid who got under your skin."

"Unbelievable!" he growled, "I don't like where _this_ is going."

"Me either," Hera concurred.

The parlor door was suddenly pushed open, "I knew it was you!" the ash-brown curly haired Delphinus snuck his head into the room and walked in, "So, which Oceanid are you pursuing now?" he asked Poseidon.

"What?" Poseidon remarked, "Can't I just visit my sister with no catch in it?"

"You never…" Delphinus stopped when Hera made a slight shake of her head.

Poseidon caught the discreet exchange and threw a glance at Hera.

"It's best I found you right now," Delphinus proclaimed, cutting the tension, "YOU and I are going to Naxos!"

"What on earth am I going to Naxos for?" Poseidon retorted.

"As if you haven't heard!" Delphinus replied, "It's the Blue Moon Festival. Drinks, Festivities and an entire day and night of pure, unadulterated Revelry, my man! What's not to love?"

"I can't," immediately replied Poseidon, not even the least moving from his position in the couch, "I don't know if you've heard, but my mother's here."

Delphinus gave a confused look, "So uh… you're mother's here and now you're back to being five years old?"

Hera tried not to laugh.

Poseidon scoffed, "My movements are being checked," he explained, "I screwed up the first time, don't want it to happen again. I've got equally highly achieving brothers to keep up with."

"What's the worst that could happen on a Blue Moon Festival?" Delphinus waved a hand. "Okay… where's Rhea now?"

"Inspecting the South Seas with Oceanus and Tethys," Hera provided as she paced around the room, checking on her large loot of gifts.

"When are they expected to be back?" Delphinus continued.

"Another day or two," calmly supplied Hera.

"See?" Delphinus insisted, "Problem solved!"

Poseidon was pondering over.

"Maybe you'd want to come?" Delphinus offered Hera.

Hera smiled, "Nah! I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Delphinus pushed, "I'll be your personal bodyguard."

Hera leaned her back at the side of one table, "I'm flattered, Delphinus, but I think I'll have to pass for now."

Delphinus turned back to Poseidon, "What say you?"

Poseidon pushed himself up, "Fine!" he exclaimed, and raised a warning finger at his friend, "But we won't be there for the entire night!"

Delphinus slapped Poseidon's back in excitement, "Whatever you say! You're the god!" he allowed, "You _won't _regret this!"

"Why do I feel like I would?" Poseidon murmured as they walked out from the chamber.

Watching from where she was sitting, Hera crossed her arms across her chest.

There was something Poseidon was not telling her. He's NOT just concerned about what their mother was inquiring about. He was _interested_ himself to _know_ something. And Rhea's inquiries and Poseidon's interests both revolve around this one feisty redheaded Nereid. And while Nereus had a handful of red-headed spawns, there was only one stunning and sharp-tongue enough to gain the attention of two Olympian gods.

And Hera knows exactly who that Nereid is.

And she wanted to know more.


	7. TELLTALE SIGNS

TELLTALE SIGNS

_Demeter's Temple, Naxos Island_

Warm breeze softly swept across the flowy white curtains from the floor-length windows of the chamber Amphitrite shared with her sister Maera in Demeter's temple during their two-day visit in the island of Naxos.

The last few days had seen an exodus of far-off neighboring mortals, nymphs, demi-gods and other deities to the sunny coastal city of Naxos to take part in the games, food, wine, dancing and pure revelry that is the Blue Moon Festival.

Amphitrite donned on a comfortable off-white chiffon dress with a cord-like belt cinched in the waist in preparation for the rough and tumble of the morning games, her back facing the open windows, one knee resting atop the edge of the bed. Her mouth mechanically twitching, her brows deeply furrowing as she read, and _re_-read, the note on her hand that she found tucked above the large present box that was sitting curiously in the middle of her bed when she returned to their chamber after breakfast.

"What happened to you? We've been waiting downstairs for…" Thetis barged into the room uninvited and then stopped, "What's with the frown?"

Amphitrite glanced at her sister, not moving an inch from her standing position, "I just received a present…" she informed. She saw Thetis's eyes gliding over the box of present above her bed and Amphitrite raised the note in between her forefingers, "From Hera."

"What?" Thetis sounded excited, snatching the note from her hand, her eyes wide in anticipation as she read over it.

Amphitrite scowled, "Could you remind me…" she started, lost in thought, "When did I offer Hera a seat in the Sea Council? Because I couldn't for the life of me remember crossing paths with her during any of the recent assembly, let alone offer her a seat... there must be some kind of mistake."

"_To Amphitrite,_" read Thetis aloud, "_For being so kind as to letting me have her seat during the Sea Council…_"

Amphitrite eyed her sister expectantly for a reaction.

Thetis narrowed her eyes at her in return.

"What?" gently prodded Amphitrite.

"She's an Olympian goddess," Thetis stated, "Women of their kind _rarely_ make mistakes."

"I know," agreed her, "Usually mistakes are reserved for _their_ men."

Thetis tilted her head, "So maybe you _did_ offer her a chair or something…"

"Perhaps she got the wrong Nereid…" suggested she.

"Your name is on top of the greeting card," pointed Thetis.

"Well, there's that…" mumbled Amphitrite.

A look of breathless excitement suddenly washed over Thetis's face, "Have you opened it?"

"No," Amphitrite replied, a smile slowly breaking into her lips, knowing _exactly _what her sister was thinking.

Thetis mechanically jumped to the center of the bed, "What are you waiting for!" she announced.

A soft laugh escaped from Amphitrite against her better judgement as she tugged over the wide golden ribbon tied around the box, and easily pushed the cover away.

She heard Thetis gasp.

"Holy Titans!" murmured Amphitrite, as she raised the intricately crafted bouffant gown made up of icy blue layered tulle with a delicately feathered one-shoulder sleeve.

Thetis had already pushed herself in a sitting position, hypnotized, "Remind me later to make Hera a close friend," she joked.

"Wow," Amphitrite repeated, still unable to make any coherent sound after taking another look over the dress, "All _this_ for offering Hera a chair?"

Thetis raised both brows at her innocently, "She can be quite generous," she said, "Go ask the Oceanids."

Amphitrite turned the dress in her hands to look at the design at the back, "I've never had any dress like this before."

Thetis nodded in confirmation.

"It's so lavish, it feels… so sinful," Amphitrite continued to remark.

Thetis touched the tulle skirt, and then proposed, "You should wear this tonight!"

"No!" Amphitrite half-heartedly declined. _She couldn't possibly…_

"You should!" Thetis insisted, "Tell me, what dress do you have packed with you for tonight?"

Amphitrite thought for a while. To be fair, she was only able to borrow a few dresses from Thetis and her other sisters to make her wardrobe decent for the day's festival since she was still being treated like an outcast by their mother and therefore banned from the Silver Palace. So she answered, "Well, if you put it that way…"

For no apparent reason, when her eyes locked with her sister's, they both ended in a very unladylike squeal of exhilaration.

'_It's not every day that a nymph gets a present from a thankful Olympian goddess,' _Amphitrite mused. Regardless, if the said nymph - and that means her - failed to remember whatever good thing she did to that said goddess to deserve it.

* * *

_Agora in Naxos_

The tiny municipality of Naxos was barraged with visitors, music and merchant stalls scattered all over the town's main center village. People were coming up and down the narrow walkways in front of the hundred white residential clay houses that were dotting the hillside leading into the town center.

It was a welcome for Poseidon to catch the usually laidback island filled with people of all ages participating in games, programs and festivity. He smiled taking in the sight of the crowded agora as he exited a small taverna carrying a newly whipped-out pita gyro still hot in his hand. He whisked it ever so slightly over his nose and breathed in the fresh aroma of meat, tomato, onion and an extra serving of tzatsiki sauce as he requested.

'_Ah, perfection!' _he thought, as he appreciatively dug a huge bite and started off to the direction of the stadium where he left Delphinus and the rest of the gang earlier watching the ongoing horse race. He could practically hear the crowd shouting in the arena from where he stood. He took a swift turn down one colonnade and nearly collided with a bunch of running children.

"Woah!" he chuckled, raising his prized pita gyro out of the way, "Slow down there!"

Two of the youthful rascals turned their heads to him to wave their apologies before continuing with their mad dash while the rest of the group completely failed to notice him.

Poseidon gamely shook his head. He remembered exactly how it was when he and his brothers, Zeus and Hades, were that age. Drives their mother crazy all the time. He scoffed at the memory and idly followed the unruly kids with his gaze. The group headed straight to the crowded open-aired palaestra, its tiered seats surrounding its rectangular court was filled with spectators as what seemed to be the final leg of the children's wrestling match was wrapping up.

The brown-haired competitor performed a stunning pin to his opponent and the crowd went raucous. The referee signaled the end of the game and announced the brown-haired youth the victor. Poseidon was just about to turn and walk back to his original direction when drums began to rumble into the beat as the nymphs took over the center court for the victory dance in honor for the goddess Nike just after the competitors were awarded.

Poseidon took another bite from his gyro.

'_Ah, the nymphs,' _he mused. Something tells him those youngsters weren't exactly rushing into the palaestra for the wrestling finale. He only had to catch sight of the strewn-out crown of wildflowers clutched in one of the boys' hand to confirm his suspicion.

"Go figure," he muttered under his breath simultaneously recalling an earlier conversation with Hera regarding childhood crushes.

He was smirking to himself when the exact nymph the young boys were eyeing stepped directly into his line of vision, his pita gyro pausing in mid-air. Flowing auburn hair with long perfect curls glided all the way down her tiny waist, framing her elegant patrician features set upon a delicately defined heart-shaped face, throwing her head back openly in laughter as she missed on a step in the small dancing circle of nymphs.

Poseidon spotted the raven-haired Thetis and her sister Dione and Psamathe among the dancing group which told him the lady in question most likely _is_ a Nereid.

_'That brings into mind, WHICH Nereid is she?' _pondered Poseidon. He didn't seem to have met the redhead yet. Although… there seemed to be something familiar about those laughing green eyes…

"Hey!" a strong slap in his back abruptly pulled him out of his thoughts.

Poseidon scowled at the newcomer, Salmoneus, the prince of Phorcis, who was grinning at him.

"Why so serious?" the prince taunted, "Something caught your eye?" he continued as he followed Poseidon's gaze, and then came an enlightened, "Ahhh…"

"Why are you even here?" Poseidon complained from the interruption, "Weren't you supposed to be in the arena along with the others?"

"Nah," returned the good-natured Salmoneus, "Sisyphus is killing me with his jokes."

"You do recall _he's _your brother, don't you?" Poseidon reminded.

"I don't even _want _to _recall_ that!" Salmoneus remarked, "We've never gotten along I swear one of us _should_ be adopted! That's the only explanation. It's either him or me. Take your pick!" and then deftly diverting back the topic with a gentle pat at Poseidon's shoulder, "…and, by the way, I do believe _she's _off limits."

Poseidon raised both brows at him with a lopsided smile as if saying, _'Do I need to remind you who you're talking to?'_

Salmoneus clarified, "I _heard_ she's involved."

"With who?" mocked Poseidon, "With you?"

"No," instantly replied Salmoneus as if he suddenly held a burning coal in his hand before ending with a few select words, "…with someone I knew."

Poseidon narrowed his eyes at his friend, but then chuckled, "Well _that_ has never stopped me before, didn't it?"

Salmoneus shrugged, "Besides, I don't think Thetis is even going to let you go anywhere near her sister."

"Oh! So she _is_ Thetis's sister!" Poseidon beamed.

"Now why do I regret saying that one?" he wondered aloud, "I swear Thetis is going to throttle you!"

"What are you talking about?" Poseidon shrugged in innocence, "Thetis and I are in great terms!"

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Salmoneus uttered in mocking, "You basically left Thetis hanging the minute you were told there was a curse hovering around her neck!"

"You're exaggerating," brushed off Poseidon.

"No I'm not," insisted Salmoneus.

"Now let me get this clear," Poseidon stated, facing his friend squarely, "Thetis and I ended amicably and mutually. We both knew it would be difficult and unfair to continue when it constantly gets me paranoid just thinking that one of my possible children with her most _possibly_ will get me killed in the future! Thetis was really mature about it, _thank the titans! _ More mature than the way you are acting right now. And besides, that was a _long_ time ago!"

"Women don't easily _forget_…" scoffed Salmoneus.

"True," Poseidon quipped, which caught his friend offhanded that he was agreeable to it.

Salmoneus flailed his hand to make a point, "The point here is, it appears like you are seriously planning to make a move on one of your scorned women's sister," he summarized, "Am I right?"

Poseidon glanced back at the dancing nymphs who had now just intertwined their graceful arms with each other, the redheaded Nereid towered over her sisters, as they swayed into the final steps of the number and then swooping down in a refined bow. The ginger-haired Psamathe took the center, announcing, "A full three hours of performance by the Pleiades, Naiads, Oceanids, Dryads and the Nereids later tonight! Catch us at the Open Theater at thirty past eight!"

With which the crowd responded in shouts and applause. The young boy now finally able to summon up the confidence, took a step forward to extend the crown of wildflowers to the redheaded nymph. She grinned widely in response, making a playful little wrinkle in her nose as her sisters laughed at the sweet gesture. She bent down ever so slightly to allow the boy to set the crown of wildflowers atop her dainty head with which the youngster eagerly complied to.

Salmoneus was shaking his head beside Poseidon, "I don't like _that _look on your face."

Poseidon shrugged with a wink, "You don't have to," he smiled, "But if _she_ does… now _she's_ in trouble!"

A shriek tore into the festive air, startling everyone, and the next thing Poseidon knew, the redheaded nymph had broke her way out from the crowd, dashed into the nearby wooden dock where the screaming young children were, and then without even a second of hesitation, dove straight into the waters. One of the children apparently had fallen off into the deeper part of the waters.

"What on earth…" Poseidon muttered in an incomprehensible whisper, throwing his gyro away and pushing his way through the already crowded small dock.

He reached it just as the nymph had pulled the coughing boy of around eight years old onto the wooden planks, patting his little back.

"Are you alright?" she panted, her melodic voice sounded like a hymn to Poseidon's ears. Up close, Poseidon realized there was no more crown of wildflowers atop her head, her auburn hair were now gorgeously tumbling around her shoulders making her eyes appear larger than they truly were, her glorious wet skin shining like porcelain after coming out from the water, her dripping ivory dress fitting her to perfection, making her look every inch a Sea Nymph.

"Yes," the boy answered her weakly then his eyes met hers, "You saved me."

The crowd drew into applause and admiring whistles on the daring rescue, which actually coaxed out a disarmingly beautiful smile to spread across the nymph's lips, its effect on Poseidon were simply staggering it left him rooted from where he stood.

Poseidon wasn't the only one affected with her smile, though. The young boy barely took his eyes away from the redheaded nymph ever since he settled his gaze on her and the next thing they heard was the foolish boy shyly proposing, "Marry me."

This caused the nymph to burst out laughing, along with the rest of the crowd, as she rumpled the boy's golden hair, "Maybe when you're older," she suggested, standing up and helping the boy to his feet, while the crowd slowly dispersed and ushered away by a handful of the nymph's sisters.

She was now just three steps away from Poseidon. He took the last step closer to her and finally spoke, "I hope I'm old enough," he stated.

This surprised her for she turned to him with a jump as if he startled her. She gave him a quick studying glance, and after the initial surprise, her beautiful features settled into a playful but calculated indulging smile, as if she was treating him like one of the men in the villages who surely had been throwing themselves at her feet, "Nice try," she said grinning.

"Holy Olympus! Phylacus!" yelled a voice.

It was Salmoneus, making a sprint to them when he caught sight of the young boy from where he stood.

The child instantly froze seeing him, "_Uncle_!"

"He's your nephew?" Poseidon queried to his friend, who was by now too preoccupied at realizing it was his nephew who fell into the waters.

"What on earth possessed you to be playing by the docks?" Salmoneus hotly demanded, half shaking the boy's shoulder, "Where's your mother?"

"At her favorite taverna," he answered meekly.

"Let's go," Salmoneus ordered, grabbing the boy by the collar, and then in a move that Poseidon couldn't help but notice, made a quick offhanded glance at the nymph and saying in a tone that suggests they were familiar with each other, "I owe you this one."

"No problem," the nymph waved off meekly as Salmoneus stalked off.

"Wait," Poseidon was finally able to mumble, "You… know each other?"

The nymph gave him one of her perfected, but impersonal, smiles, uttering, "I apologize, kind Sir, I have to get going," and started walking.

Not easily discouraged, Poseidon ran after her, taking one step ahead of her, his back against the crowd while he continued to face her, "A name."

"What?" she laughed at him.

_'She had completely no idea who HE was,' _Poseidon just realized.

"A name," he repeated, "_Your_ name."

The nymph stopped on her tracks, and rolled her eyes at him. She knew he wouldn't quit asking her.

He replied with a charming smile.

"In one condition," she stated.

"Anything," he immediately complied.

"Name five Oceanids in five seconds," she instructed.

"What?"

"One," she started to count.

"Wait!"

"Two."

"Are you serious?"

"Three."

"This is unbelievable!"

"Four."

"C'mon!"

"FIVE!" she announced with a winning smile, "Time's up! Gotta rush!"

"What?" Poseidon mumbled helplessly as the nymph made a quick dash to the crowded agora, "What just happened?" he asked into the air. He turned to the direction of where the nymph left off, calling, "Wait…!" when a hand stopped him in his place.

A familiar face greeted him.

"Thetis!" he breathed.

"It's been a long while," she remarked.

"Indeed," he uttered distractedly as he tried to maneuver himself away from her, "See, I would love to keep up with you but I have this importan…"

"No," Thetis said.

"What?" he whispered, his eyes roaming back and forth between the crowd and the nymph before him.

"I said, No," she repeated.

"You didn't even know wha…"

Thetis shook her head fully knowing what he intended to do, "Don't even think about it."


	8. DISCOVERING YOU

DISCOVERING YOU

Amphitrite stood unnoticed standing by the shadows along the line of busy merchant shops that were facing the humble seaside villa in the other side of the road. The simple villa stood shoulder to shoulder with other houses of the upper echelon in the Mediterranean society who chose to build summer residences in Naxos. To a visitor, it would've been difficult to identify which house belonged to which important family. But, as much as she'd hate to admit it, Amphitrite knew better. In fact, she knew the villa like the back of her hand.

Amphitrite pulled the dark, rugged cloak closer to her face as a couple of carriages passed by the road. Now and then a few wagons and carts made their way down the road to do their business in the agora but never did Amphitrite's eyes stray from where she was looking. Her eyes had been rooted to that same villa at the other side of the road from the moment she arrived there.

_'Just once,' _she could basically hear herself whisper, _'Just let me see you once.'_

"Don't torture yourself."

Startled, Amphitrite spun around to face the owner of the familiar voice, "Salmoneus!"

Her old friend gave her an understanding look, "I didn't tell _him_ you're here."

She sighed. Not quite certain if that was for relief or for a loss of a chance.

"I didn't know _he _was coming…" she reasoned briefly.

"Neither did I," admitted Salmoneus, taking the spot opposite Amphitrite and leaning his shoulder against the wall, gazing at the opposite villa, "Neither did _you_ warn you were coming," he added, nodding at her.

Amphitrite shrugged, "It was out of plan."

Salmoneus gave her person a quick look over, observing, "I see we're back in disguising ourselves."

Amphitrite glanced down at her intentionally oversized cloak wrapped around her person, her entire get-up a rough replica to that of a man's all the way down to her leathered sandals. She usually dresses like a man, albeit a comparably thin one, whenever she wanted to sneak out from the Silver Palace during her younger years while always taking the precaution of a large, dark cloak when going to the villages.

It never failed. While some of her sisters used to sneak out from the palace with the help of their most ardent beaus, Amphitrite could do it by herself just fine. She got so good with her masquerade she'd even perfected a somewhat androgynous voice when speaking to others while in her disguise.

She grinned, "Some habits die hard."

Salmoneus chuckled in response.

Amphitrite extended a hand, showing a single silver necklace with an emerald pendant in the middle of her palm. "Take it," she said.

Salmoneus looked at it, stunned, like it was made out of poison.

"I want you to return it to _him_," she continued.

"I can't."

"Why can't you?"

Salmoneus gave out an exhausted sigh, "It hasn't been easy for _him_…"

"And you think it has been easy for me?" Amphitrite returned, "Please?"

Salmoneus made the mistake of looking into her eyes. Amphitrite knew very well how to plead with her eyes; she did it all the time when she's in trouble with her father, and it always did the work for her.

Salmoneus took the necklace out from her grasp, but before she could thank him, the heavy gates from the opposite villa were bolted open catching both their attention. Then came sauntering the young blond-haired Phylacus whom she had just saved earlier by the docks, who had a distractingly uncanny resemblance to his father when he was the same age.

"Come faster Nisus!" the boy called over his shoulder, "Quick!"

His younger brother, who was a little chubbier than Phylacus, stopped just outside the gate and complained, "Wait! My sandals are loosened…!" he grumbled loudly as he kneeled and tried tugging at his ties.

"You wouldn't survive in the battalion!" badgered the older brother.

Nisus raised his head at him, "I don't _want_ to be a soldier!"

"What kind of prince doesn't want to be a soldier?" retorted Phylacus.

"The kind who wants to be a physician," replied Nisus with a jut of his chin.

"A physician!" scoffed Phylacus.

"Boys!" called a deep voice from inside the gates.

And Amphitrite felt her world stopped spinning.

Deioneus stepped out from the gates, donning a simple off-white chiton, adjusting his cloak, draped around his shoulders, "Don't be so rude to your brother, Phylacus. A little kindness won't hurt," he advised his older son, before kneeling down and assisting little Nisus with his sandal, "There. Off you go!"

A hasty thanks and the boys sauntered off.

"Phylacus!" Deioneus shouted from behind, "No more visit by the docks!"

The young Phylacus just raised his hand in acknowledgement without even looking back.

Deioneus' lips spread into a warm smile in response, watching his sons, as he ran a hand over his thick blond hair.

"You've let him go twice, Amphitrite," Salmoneus said, reading her thoughts, "Don't look back now."

Amphitrite turned to face Salmoneus, masking her features with playful smile, "Who said I was looking back?"

Salmoneus glanced back to his brother at the other side of the road, still looking somber, "Every time you decide to leave, he gets undone just a little bit more," stated Salmoneus, "He might not recover another blow."

Amphitrite sighed, shrugging, "We did mess up, didn't we?" which she meant as a backhanded joke.

Salmoneus laughed, "Mess," he repeated, "That's a fitting word."

"I trust you could return _that_ to him in discretion then?" Amphitrite nodded at the necklace she'd handed to Salmoneus.

He gazed down at the piece of jewelry in his hand and nodded with a frown.

"Well… I guess I have to get back now," Salmoneus broke the melancholy with a shrug and then gave her a lingering look, "It was wonderful seeing you again," he asserted, "Truly."

"Same," rejoined Amphitrite with a smile, remembering the rowdy group of royal siblings whom she grew up with in Phorcis while she helped with her sisters who were stationed to assist their father King Aeolus.

Salmoneus placed a hand at her shoulder, "It has never been easy to turn your back from the past…" he empathized, "But you're doing quite well. The gods know you're doing better than _he_ does."

Amphitrite didn't say anything, not really knowing how to react to that, as Salmoneus started off on his way. He suddenly stopped on his tracks, surprising her, and turned back to face her, "Oh, by the way…" he uttered, looking sheepish, "I do believe you've met one of my friends earlier…"

Amphitrite furrowed her brows.

"Tall, muscular, black hair, green-blue eyes," Salmoneus described, "Could be ridiculously charming…"

"OH! Him!" exclaimed Amphitrite immediately, recalling the roguishly forward stranger who approached her earlier by the docks, "Could be ridiculously charming?" repeated her with a laugh, "Your friend is trouble personified, Salmoneus!" she corrected, "I wonder where you picked him up."

Easy charm and rugged good looks never were good news to any girl in their right mind.

Salmoneus looked a little taken aback by her reaction and let out a weak laugh, "Well… he actually _is_ trouble," he ceded, "You might need to watch your back for him."

"I can take care of myself," she easily brushed off with confidence.

Salmoneus didn't appear convinced though, "You do know who you were talking to earlier, right?"

Amphitrite made a little shrug, "I didn't really have the time to exchange names," she informed, "In case you've forgotten, I was drenched. It's not really a good time to be introduced to anyone for that matter."

Salmoneus shifted to his other foot, looking uncomfortable with what he'd heard, "You just met Poseidon."

Amphitrite could virtually feel her jaw dropping.

Salmoneus knew he'd hit the mark and imparted, "He's my friend and all, but… watch out for yourself with him, alright?"

Amphitrite stood, stunned, unable to make a move as Salmoneus went off his way.

Now _how_ was she supposed to digest what she'd just heard?

On one hand, the Olympian god she'd verbally mauled in the Sea Council had just made an overt move on her earlier by the docks. 'Overt' because the man was openly flirting with her. There was no denying it. She'd known a good number of men to differentiate between them being just friendly or when they were making a move on you.

Then on the other hand, well at least now she fully understood what her mother meant with Poseidon needing to change appearance for him to be taken with authority in the Sea Council, because if he presented himself looking that ruggedly masculine guy she'd met by the docks… _how_ will the female members of the council survive?

Amphitrite might be in open conflict with the way Poseidon handles his council, but she's got to give one thing to the man: He_ does_ look good! No wonder women kept throwing themselves at his feet.

She didn't know how long she was left rooted from where she stood after Salmoneus's abrupt revelation, but when she glanced back to the other side of the road, she was met with another surprise. Deioneus was now looking straight at her. He had spotted her. His dark blue eyes boring straight into hers.

He looked just as stunned as she.

And when he took one momentous step towards her, Amphitrite made a quick decision. She turned around and ran away.

* * *

Poseidon stormed his way back to the noisy crowded stadium that he frequented with his friends whenever there were spectator games in Naxos. He effortlessly shoved a particularly rowdy man who was blocking his path back to the reserved box he shared with his friends, simultaneously scowling as the favored charioteer gained a considerable edge from its opponents bringing the open aired stadium to its feet and into a deafening noise.

'_Alright,' _he admitted inwardly, _'Thetis wasn't exactly pleased about the fact that HER younger sister gained HIS attention.'_

Poseidon's jaw tightened recalling their earlier conversation.

'_Don't even think about it,'_ Thetis had threatened by the docks after she got him alone.

'_What are you talking about?' _immediately denied he.

'_I know EXACTLY how you behave,' _she accused.

With which Poseidon had replied with a knowing lopsided grin, _'Oh, so you KNOW how I behave…'_

'_Cut off the charm, Poseidon,'_ she returned, her icy blue eyes blazing.

'_I don't even recall using any,'_ he refuted.

'_I don't want you near my sister,'_ Thetis announced. The woman wasn't even wasting time to beat around the bushes.

'_You aren't exactly cutting me any slack, are you?' _he remembered trying to deflect the sudden attack.

'_Back off Poseidon,' _Thetis wasn't easily sidetracked, _'I'm telling you…'_

'_Now which sister are we referring to?' _Poseidon slyly inquired, _'You do realize there're fifty of you, right? A name would be very helpful.'_

Good to her word, Thetis knew exactly how Poseidon behaves along with his cunning tactics. She didn't give any information away.

'_You know precisely which sister I'm referring to,' _she insisted, _'Back off, Poseidon.'_

However, there's one thing Thetis terribly miscalculated. Poseidon never backs down from a threat. In fact, it had an opposite effect on him. It challenges him. And by the end of that particular conversation he had settled on one particular opinion: It wasn't for Thetis to tell him to back off. It was for her younger sister to decide.

Finally, with a little nudge, Poseidon was able to push his way into the reserved box of his group of friends who were now all standing and shouting their lungs out at the participating drivers - Pelops and Asopos were on the balustrade cajoling and bellowing at the charioteers, Delphinus was throwing curses in the air that his bet was falling behind and the Phorcian prince Sisyphus was pumping his arms up in the air forcefully.

Poseidon went straight to his target.

"Sisyphus!" he barked, grabbing the shoulder of his rather burly friend.

Sisyphus turned around, arms still up in the air for the charioteers, greeting, "Hey!" he proclaimed in his booming voice, catching momentarily the attention of all the men in their box who murmured their greetings at the newly-arrived Olympian god.

"We've been wondering where you went!" Delphinus started, stating over his shoulder before getting distracted again by the crowd's raucous screams.

"Oh C'mon!" bellowed Sisyphus when he gazed back at the racecourse, "Alcibidiades is edging out again!"

"Where's your brother?" Poseidon shouted over the noise.

"Which one?" smirked Sisyphus, across his bearded face, "The one I adore or the one I abhor?"

"You know which one!" returned Poseidon with impatience, "You know the brother _you adore_ thinks he's too perfect to rub shoulders with me."

"You slept with two of their sisters," scoffed Delphinus, "What do you expect?"

"I suppose I should hate you too, right?" Sisyphus remarked at Poseidon, "I mean, they're my sisters too."

Poseidon was already scowling, "No, you can't."

To which Sisyphus actually agreed with a loud laugh, "No, I can't!" he agreed, "Both sisters knew exactly what they were in for. Neither one listened to reason."

"I know _I'm _not particularly good news to womankind," murmured Poseidon before asking again, "Where's your brother?"

"Hasn't returned since he went out," shrugged Sisyphus.

Delphinus paid them a fleeting attention, inquiring, "Why?"

"I need a name," Poseidon answered.

Sisyphus glanced at him, already intrigued.

"A Nereid. Tall, red-haired, green eyes, sharp tongue…" described Poseidon.

"Ahh," Delphinus nodded, "Found your next exploit, eh?"

"I need a name," he repeated with irritation, "Salmoneus knew her. She spoke to him as if she knew him. So I thought, _you_ should know her as well," he said to Sisyphus.

"Let me see..." Sisyphus mused aloud, a look of recognition already painted on his face, "Is this redhead lively with a contagious laughter, very engaging to the villagers, but once you show her more than a little of your attention she'd brush you off and totally disregard you?" completed Sisyphus as if that was a behaviour familiar to him for the female in question.

"Hmm… sounds rather interesting…" remarked Delphinus.

Poseidon didn't like the implication of a woman ignoring him so he remained unresponsive.

But to Poseidon's surprise, Sisyphus actually broke into laughter, "I see you've met Nereus' favorite!" he proclaimed, "That could nobody else but Amphitrite."

"So you know her, too?" Poseidon uttered aloud, quite in disbelief with the fact that the two brothers knew a beautiful woman way before _he_ did.

"Yes, yes," nodded Sisyphus with confidence, "We knew her well before when she was still that gangly little girl with freckles all over her face tagging along her beautiful older sisters in Phorcis. We used to call her Spitfire because you can always spot her red hair standing out from a crowd of children full of brunettes and blondes. She loved to play with the village children, you see," shared Sisyphus as if it was the most natural thing to do for a young nymph, "And she _never_ bits back when she's telling somebody to step back to their place. I swear she already made a few boys in the village cry when she was still a kid!"

"Why hasn't anyone told me about her?" complained Poseidon, half in shock.

Sisyphus shrugged, "She was in and out of Phorcis more times than I can count. She never stayed in our kingdom for more than a month. I heard Nereus or Doris always summons her back to the Silver Palace. The last time she visited Phorcis she was already gaining too much unwanted attention from the foolish young lads in the kingdom she never went back..."

"Hate to cut off the chat, man," the young-looking river god, Asopos, swiftly interrupted in a harried whisper, "But black vulture is coming!"

"Wha...?" Poseidon was barely able to utter a comprehensible word when within a second, he spotted Iphemedia emerging from the crowd leading up to their reserved box. Her dutiful maid just a few steps behind her, "Crap," he murmured under his breath.

Iphemedia stormed into the reserved box, adjusted the dark-colored himation she draped over her royal blue chiton, and said directly to Poseidon, "Meet me at the back alley," before turning on her heels without even acknowledging the other people in the box.

The other men with Poseidon were already snickering after Iphemedia's hasty exit.

"Somebody's in trouble…" taunted Pelops in a sing-song tune.

"Stop it," Poseidon glared at them, before starting his long way down the crowded stadium and out into the back alley.

'_What on Cronus' earth does the woman want now?' _Poseidon wondered. He was still a little bit more peeved over their last tryst when she added some priestess's love potion into his wine which was designed to make him 'fall deeper' with her but only ended up with him having a major hang over during his Sea Council duties.

He was just about to take the blind curve towards the back when a hand caught him by the collar, and the next thing he knew, Iphemedia has already pinned herself between him and the stone wall of the stadium, her lips gnawing passionately at his neck.

"What on earth are you doing?" demanded Poseidon in a hiss.

"You haven't sent a message for me…" Iphemedia pouted at him with those luscious ruby-painted lips.

"I haven't sent a message for you because I'm still furious with you," Poseidon bluntly replied, trying to take her hands off him. "Where's your maid, damn it!"

"You know I didn't place anything into the wine," griped Iphemedia, deliberately ignoring his question and going straight to cleaning out her mess with him, "You know I would _never_ do that to you."

Poseidon wasn't hearing any of it, "Your husband is just in the other side of the stadium," he pointed, "What possessed you to march into our box?"

"I told you," Iphemedia said with those warm brown eyes batting at him, "I missed you."

Poseidon softened, "Oh c'mon, Iphemedia…"

Sensing his will breaking, Iphemedia pushed herself closer to him, her strong perfume overwhelming him, "You know that you mean more to me… so much more than that useless of a husband of mine…" she murmured into his neck, "You know that, right?"

Poseidon looked down into her eyes. Ofcourse he wasn't taking any of that, he mused. But he was more than willing to partake with the bountiful charms she was throwing at him. Besides, he was destined to live a rather long and predictable life. What harm can a fleeting affair do?

Poseidon dropped his head to hers, his mouth only inches away from hers when he was abruptly and painfully shoved by a running stranger.

"BY THE STYX!" he cursed loudly while Iphemedia stifled a scream.

The cloaked stranger tried to make a dash for it, but Poseidon was quicker, he pulled the stranger by the arm and pinned him on both hands as he shoved him by the stadium's stone wall.

"What the hell was that for, boy?" he demanded, not entirely in a pleasant mood.

Iphemedia was already whining about decorum and a lack of respect with the youth in present society.

The cloaked young scoundrel muffled a reply.

"What was that?" demanded Poseidon.

"You're pushing my face into the wall!" he snapped, "How do you expect me to speak?"

Poseidon loosened his hold on him, "Don't give me the attitude, boy," he rejoined, "Do you know who you just bumped into?" he asked.

He didn't reply, and Poseidon roughly pushed him back to the wall.

"No!" the rascal answered.

"What's your name?" Poseidon inquired.

He didn't give a reply again, so Poseidon shoved him back into the wall.

"Nerites!" he yelled while trying to wrench his wrists off Poseidon's tight hold.

Poseidon hardened his hold at his arms and proclaimed, "Well, this my friend, is a princess from Thessaly," he pointed at Iphemedia, "I suggest you say your apologies."

He didn't make a sound.

"Now!" Poseidon ordered.

He heard the stranger muffling.

"Louder!" Poseidon commanded.

This time, the scoundrel turned his head towards Poseidon, the hood falling a few inches off the face, and those familiar features with the striking green eyes, glared at him, "I said, NEVER!"

Stunned, Poseidon felt a painful kick at his feet, followed by a quick blow at the top of his stomach, and a right punch at the side of his chin when he lost his hold on his captive.

Probably, it was the shock of catching that familiar face again in a highly questionable garb, or maybe it was the impact of a good right hook, but Poseidon lost his balance, fell down and came face to face with the ground, in a kneeling position.

Iphemedia rushed beside him in no time, "Oh my god, darling," she exclaimed, running a hand over his shoulders, "Darling, are you okay?"

Poseidon rubbed at his jaw.

"Darling," Iphemedia repeatedly cooed, "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Sweetheart, talk to me…"

Any comforting words from Iphemedia fell deaf to Poseidon's ears. He was getting too preoccupied and overtaken by one overwhelming revelation.

Poseidon shook his head, and then he felt his chest began to tremble with uncontained mirth.

Iphemedia stepped back in confusion, "Are you laughing?" she asked, aghast.

Poseidon looked at Iphemedia, nodded his head to confirm, and actually burst out laughing.

'_Naxos,'_ he decided, _'Had just gotten a little bit MORE interesting…'_


End file.
